Born to die
by Insertemojihere
Summary: Basically the first chapter is a massive flash forward. The Clave sends soldiers nationwide to the institute to aid in the coming war against Valentine. One of the soldiers is discovered to be magical when she is forced to use her magic to protect the gang. Her secret is kept within the group. The battle continues to defend the institute and rescues Clarys mum.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve this"

Jenny places a hand on his cheek, sparks of purple reacting. She bites her lip.

"I'm going to fix this" she leans and kisses him softly on his forehead.

Jenny walks towards the door of the institute with no intentions of returning, she didn't look anywhere but the door, urging herself to forget everything and everyone surrounding her.

"Jenny" she turns to see Clary catching up to her, she waits for to reach her side. "I just want to say I'm sorry, sorry for not trusting you"

"Don't worry about it" Jenny carries on towards the door. As she steps into the harsh reality of New York City, she turns and faces Clary "you might have been right not to trust me" in that moment Jenny was gone. Clary stunned stares at the door before running to stop Jenny. Clary sucks in the city's air to realise she'd already gone.

That night Jace was sat in the corner. His knees to his chest, his eyes fluttering – fighting exhaustion. Thing is Jace didn't want to leave Alec's side. Alec led there in the intermarry, bruised and struggling to breath, his chest rising aggressively. Jace was frightened, frightened because not only is Alec fighting for his life, but there's nothing he can do to help him. Magnus has tried everything even he couldn't explain the poison. All that was left was to wait.

Isabelle was in Alec's room. Sat neatly in the middle of the bed, her hands intwined in his black sheets, her nails digging into the duvet, almost as if she was clinging on to her brother. She had to be strong, strong for Alec and Max. But she knew the worst could happen any moment, it was why she was there. There with Alec's memories. Max once asked them what was the scariest part of facing a demon, Alec said their faces. Isabelle smirks at the thought. But Isabelle's worst fear was always loosing her brothers, she couldn't be alone, she couldn't do this alone.

Isabelle crawled tightly in a ball, closing off reality.

Clary was the last person in the training room, her fists breaking, the skin stretching. All she wanted was to be there for Jace and save Alec. But the hardest part of not knowing what to do, was waiting and hoping. Clary had convinced herself if she was stronger, or quicker she could protect everyone a hell of lot better.

The institute fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think this is going to work" Alec folds his arms across his chest. But his Lydia simply looks at him with determination.

"It doesn't matter what we think, Clave have confirmed the movement, they'll be arriving tomorrow evening"

"No one is going to like this" Alec lets himself out, closing the door to the office behind him. Lydia sinks back into the chair, staring at deafening white screen surrounding her.

Jace turns a back kicks the blood red boxing bag. He lets out a loud exhalation of oxygen and his foot smacks back down on to the mat. Jace turns whilst running his hands through his hair, facing Alex and Isabel as they enter the training room.

"We need to discuss this movement" Alec's face serious, his right eyebrow slightly inclined.

"What movement?" Jace reaches for a white battered towel.

"The Clave have authorised a group of shadow soldiers or some sort to live within the institute to work along side us until Valentine is no longer a threat" Isabelle bites her lip with anxiety, there's too much to be hidden for any more Clave member to be reading in between the lines.

Jace stands tall the towel almost falling from his grasp. At that moment Clary storms in.

"Why am I always the last to know about everything?"

"You're not Jace is" Alec's responds without taking his eyes of Jace. His tone was dull and uninterested in Clary's disappointment.

"All we need to do is just be a little more careful when handling and planning things"

"We don't exactly follow the rules but –"

"Not since you arrived" Alec added.

"What if they take the cup? That's my only hope to –" Jace holds her sweetly, stopping her train of thought.

"Nothing will come between us and saving your mother" Clary looks up, almost satisfied and convinced they'll be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary are all stood in Lydia's office confused and quite frankly annoyed at the situation they've been put in. Lydia enters followed by a short, but unusually slim brunette. Jace couldn't help notice her hazel eyes along with the scar above her right eyebrow, not fresh but still prominent. Alec stared irritably at her arrogance as her and Lydia walk past them without a second glance. Lydia quietly sits down in her chair.

"My name is Jennifer, I will be working closely with you all in the order to ensure safety to the clave" Alec and Jace roll their eyes whilst Isabelle and Clary simply glance at each other portraying their frustration.

"I know this might not be ideal however Jennifer's involvement is non negotiable" Lydia looks at Alec for some form of support. Alec simply narrows his eyes and sighs.

"I don't see how much help you can offer" Jace said as he folds his arms, he knew if she were to look harder enough his team would be dismantled and their efforts so far wasted, which in turns means disappointing Clary.

Jennifer steps forward, her long pony tail swooshing behind her. She is about to retaliate however her watch begins to beep furiously. She reads a small message which flashes once.

"We have an outburst of a group of forsaken attacking mundanes, prepare your weapons we leave in 7 minutes" the group begins to exit. "Not you Clary" Jace and Clary turn around to see Jennifer creating a new rune one that Jace didn't recognise which is impossible to his knowledge.

"If this has anything to do with Valentine then I'm going with them"

"No you're not" Jennifer walks past them, her knee high boots ringing as her heels hit the tiles. Jace stares after her then turns to Clary but Clary is already catching up to Jennifer. "Clary!"

Clary reaches Jennifer stopping directly in front of her. "I get your a big deal but this isn't some secret mission this is about my mother. I have the right to do everything in power to save her"

Jennifer flexes her hands inside her black leather gloves. "You do not have the right. You are a hinderance to this mission. You will stay in the institute or I'll have you arrested and –"

Jace steps in pulling Clary to one side.

"That won't be necessary, I will stay behind with Clary. Isabelle and Alec are strong enough to handle tonight"

Jennifer tightens her gloves and walks away from them.

Alec and Isabelle are picking their weapons, Isabelle picking up a simple blade, Alec of course choosing the bow and arrow set. Isabelle activates the blade.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

"We don't have a choice" Alec fits the arrows to his back.

"I don't mean tonight, I mean working closer with the clave, it's dangerous for us all"

"I told you we shouldn't have acted alone from the start"

Isabelle folds the blade back in itself and places it on her hip.

"Well it's a little late now to start following orders"

Jennifer approaches them with another member of the new recruitment.

"This is Simon, he will be taking the west route with Isabelle. You should expect two encounters before reaching Alec and myself. We will be taking the east route. Any questions?"

Neither of them respond.

"Let's go"


End file.
